1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to snow blocking devices and more particularly pertains to a new snow blocking device for preventing a mailbox adjacent to a street from becoming buried by a snowplow or by knocked over by a snowplow when the snowplow is plowing snow on the street adjacent to the mailbox.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of snow blocking devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,634 includes a fence assembly adapted for blocking snow along a roadway and the like. Another type of snow blocking device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,800 which includes a portable fence assembly adapted for blocking snow. Yet another snow fence design is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,638.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device for aiding in the prevention of a mailbox being struck by a snowplow and being knocked over by the snowplow. The device will also prevent snow from being built up around a mailbox which may also lead to the mailbox being knocked over.